icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TenCents/Demonic Rising: The Final Stand
Well, this is the last one for a while. Story A dark figure walked out from the shadows. “Revenge is really sweet, you know that?” he chuckled. “Who are you?” TenCents called. “And what do you want?” The figure walked into the light. “Don’t you remember me, T?” “You,” said TenCents. “My name’s not Yu,” the figure growled. “If it was, it would be my last name, and my first name would be Ace.” “Ace Yu?” “Gesundheit.” “Spike,” TenCents muttered. ---- A few weeks outside of his host had done Spike some good. “Well, well, well,” he huffed. “I guess you’re wondering what I’m doing here.” “You killed those people a few days ago,” said Amy. “Oh please,” said Spike. “The witches were the reason I got spirited out of the world in the first place! They deserved it!” “And the others?” asked TenCents. “Killing is fun!” Spike cackled. “I love the smell of blood on my hands.” “You know this idiot?” asked Emily. Spike glared at her. “I met him a few weeks ago,” said TenCents. “Doranor summoned him as a warning to me.” “When I went back to hell, I learned Doranor has used me as a pawn!” Spike growled. “So I went back in time. I started a small company. I made bracelets that got sold to people.” Emily glanced down. “What was the point in that?” “Doranor wanted all those people to himself to capture,” said Spike. “But what he hadn’t counted on was me going back in time. He wanted all those people to himself? Then he wasn’t gonna get them. Because I am using them all…for me.” “Not today, old timer,” said TenCents. He pulled out a bottle of holy water and tossed it over the demon. Spike screeched and collapsed. They all stood, staring at the body. “Is that it?” Emily asked. “Yeah,” said Amy. “I kinda expected something a lot more showy.” The host gasped and sat up. He looked around. “What do you remember?” TenCents asked the host. The host felt his head. “That demon said something about ‘the other one’.” “What other one?” TenCents asked, confused. But then, he said in a strange voice, “'This other one.'” TenCents shook his head. “What the heck was that?” And then he shook it again and said in the voice, “'Did you really think I’d walk around with one body after last time? Not this time, bud.'” TenCents shook his head. He was himself again. He scratched his face. And he scratched even harder. “What the f--?” he began to say. And he tore half of his face off. Amy and Emily jumped back in horror. Half of TenCents’s face was still him. But the other side looked of pure evil. It looked like Spike’s vessel, but a much more distorted version of him. “What’s going on?” TenCent’s side said. “'For years I practiced on possessing two bodies at the same time,'” Spike said. “'And along the way, I learned how to grow stronger. I realized I could possess the underskin of a person. All I'd need to do is scratch my way out.'” “You always were talking about that stuff back in the day,” Amy mused. “'You should be glad,'” said Spike. “Why?” “'Because I’m sending you back where you came from.'” He grabbed a salt gun out of his pocket and fired it at Amy. It landed right in the middle of her forehead. She fell back, dead. “You little…” TenCents started to say. “'Shut up!'” Spike screeched. “'My powers will rival the Devil himself! And nothing is ever going to stop me!'” He grabbed the other side of his face, the half still possessed by TenCents. With a mighty tear, he ripped it off it off. “You’re gonna lose,” Emily said. "It's in your nature." Spike laughed. “Maybe,” he said. “But perhaps I'll lose knowing you lost before I could...” He lifted up the gun and armed it... To be continued… Author's Note Well, this is the last one for a few weeks. The Demonic Rising sign-up thing is still on. If you want to be involved, sign up, as long as you aren't in MIWH. Category:Blog posts